


assorted tunes

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: listening to music and rambling here simultaneously
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	assorted tunes

all of the songs are linked in the titles :)

[bored - tessa violet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsPxaAVg584)

me too honestly

nice for quarantine

we're all bored honestly

the music video is very pretty

i could never have yellow hair

wow i felt that

[idk you yet - alexander 23](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRqVlyHRhx4)

the fact that idk and not i don't know is in the title upsets me

relatable content

this song is sad but so i am i

this song makes me wonder if soulmates exist even though i don't believe in them

i wish we lived in a world with soulmates

imagine that

like when i wrote all of those things on my hand and those quotes on my arm

imagine if soulmates were real and mine could see those and stuff

idk it's just a concept

but that's not the world we live in

[that's us - anson seabra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OUbakqakCE)

oh no i'm falling into sad songs

~~i can only love you at 3 am in sad songs and poetry.~~

~~i am writing this in strikethrough because it's off topic but i want to write it somewhere~~

[elizabeth - sammy copley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNjNCqa4OuI)

this song makes me feel things i can't put into words

[sorrow - sleeping at last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bia98J_AWNE)

this song is beautiful and melancholy

i feel like that a lot as of lately

~~grief sucks~~

this is poetry in music

god i love sleeping at last

[candle - cavetown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLmSH56bw5Y)

i can never quite bring myself to believe the lyrics anymore

i used to listen to this on repeat but then i found out none of it was true and freaked

now i'm sad

having friends seems nice,,,, wish i could relate

[touch - sleeping at last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74PxwSlUiS8)

lowkey makes me crave human contact

and that is Not Good tm

"but god i want to feel again"

me too.

well now i'm crying that's lame

i don't feel great

they upped my meds

i'm scared

god i sound so childish i'm sorry

...and i'm spiraling

thank you and good night


End file.
